An Abusive Relationship
by mexicanese
Summary: Nagisa's mom is abusive, she hits him, throws him, and makes him cross-dress. What happens during this week of torment, will Nagisa be okay! Read to find out! -violence warning-


Really quick, you're going to be reading Nagisa's thoughts, but It's not in first person, sorry if its a little weird

 _ **Sunday**_

 _Sunday, a day of fun and relaxation. What am I doing? None of those things. I have an entire list of chores to do front and back. My mom is out working. She thinks that I am a lazy slump and that she does all the work, when all she does when she gets home is cook and sleep! I do everything else! I can't argue with her though...or else...nevermind. I don't tell anyone about my situation. It makes me feel like a bother._

Nagisa's phone rang. _Ring ring ring,_ He picked it up.

" _Yo, Nagisa."_ It was Karma.

" _Hello?"_

" _Me, Nakamura, Kayano, and Isogai are going to the mall, wanna come?"_

" _Oh..sorry I can't. I have a list of chores to do."_

" _Alrighty then. Call me if you' change your mind okay buddy?"_

" _Okay"_

Nagisa ended the call. He put his hair in pigtails, put on an apron and a cloth in his hair so he wouldn't get his hair everywhere, and his headphones, and started to sweep. He swept and then moped, and then vacuumed, then dusted, by that time it was already 5:30 P.M! His mom would be arriving shortly. Then, there was a knock at the door. Nagisa opened it, and to his surprise, it was Karma, Nakamura, Isogai, and Kayano!

"What are you guys doing here?" Nagisa asked puzzled.

"What does it look like silly! We were passing your apartment and Karma suggested we drop in!"

"That's awfully nice of you guys..but my mom doesn't allow visitors."

"Is she home right now?" Nakamura asked with a devilish smile.

"N-not at the moment.."

"Then she doesn't have to know." Karma said as he pushed Nagisa aside. The rest of the gang followed.

"Oh sure just come in!" Nagisa added sarcastically.

"Nice place you got here Shiota!" Isogai added with a princely smile.

"Thanks!"

"Quick question, what's with the get up?" Nakamura added, smiling that evil smile.

"Oh, this?! OH I was just wearing this while I clean!" Karma snapped a picture of Nagisa.

"Karma!"

"What?"

At that very moment, Nagisa's mother came in.

"Nagisa dear, I found you this adorable-who are they?!"

"M-mom..these are my friends! They were um- just dropping in to say hello." Nagisa was ready for what would come.

"Okay...you know I don't like it when people drop in unexpectedly!"

"We are sorry , we didn't mean to be a bother!"

"Yeah we will leave right away!" And with that, the four teens walked out the door."

Nagisa's mom looked at her son with anger in her eyes. Nagisa prepare himself for what was about to happen. "Nagisa, you disobeyed me. A good little girl does what her mother tells her to do. This behavior deserved _**PUNISHMENT**_ " Hiromi (Nagisa's mothers name) grabbed him by the pigtails and slammed his head against the table repeatedly while shouting at him.

"Mother.. I'm sorry! I'll never do it again I swear!"

" _ **SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT YOUNG LADY! YOU ARE A DISGRACE! WHY DID I GET STUCK WITH SUCH A HORRIBLE DAUGHTER!"**_ With that being said, she threw Nagisa across the room.

"Now Nagisa dear, I got you a beautiful dress, can you put it on for me?" She showed him a frilly purple dress that showed almost his entire back."Mom..I'm a boy, please don't ma-"

" _ **PUT THE DAMN DRESS ON AND THEN COME OUT"**_ Nagisa didn't want to be thrown again..so he put the dress on in his room, then walked back to the kitchen to see his mother, holding a whip.

"Mom?! What is the wh-whip for?!"

"Why do you think?! It's for you of course! She gave the an evil smile.

"Turn around." Nagisa turned around, ready for the pain. She whipped him a couple of times until she told him to go to his room. He wanted to scream, but he didn't want to bother their neighbors. So he sucked it up and bared through the pain.

He went to his room. His dress was no longer purple, but red. He was bleeding all over. His mother locked him in his room without dinner. He was starving, in pain, and on the verge on tears. He took off the dress, and got into his pajamas, and went to bed in pain.

 _ **Monday**_

 _Why does it still hurt! I don't want to see my mother's face. I don't want anyone to know what happened. What am I going to do for gym?! I have to wear shorts and a short sleeve shirt! I'll just wear my gym sweat pants and a sweater, but what about the bruise on my forehead?! I'll just comb my hair so my bangs cover it up. Okay, I have a great plan!_

Nagisa put his uniform on, combed his hair to hide his bruise, and packed his bag for school. Cautiously,he went down stairs. His mother was there, sitting at the table eating toast. There was no food for Nagisa. Lucky, he had packed his lunch yesterday, so he didn't need to worry.

"Don't disappoint me like you always do Nagisa." Nagisa stayed silent. He went out the door and walked to his favorite place in the world, E-Class!

"Yo Nagisa!" Karma said patting his hand on Nagisa's back. It hurt him from all the whipping his mother did to him so he squirmed a little bit.

"You okay?" Karma asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"So, sorry about yesterday. We shouldn't have pushed it. Did she punish you?"

 _Yeah she punished me, and it hurt._

"Yeah, but not to bad. I got a stern talking to. That's all." Nagisa had been good at lying about punishments.

"Cool." The two boys walked into their classroom and took their seats as Koro-Sensei greeted them. Nagisa had a splitting headache. It was probably from the bruise and being thrown across the room.

Class was over. It was lunchtime. Nagisa sat in his usual spot, under the trees all by himself. He liked it there. He liked listening to the birds chirping. For lunch, he had a small peanut butter and jelly sandwich, some water, and an apple. Nothing extravagant, while everyone else had candies and sodas for lunch. Lunch was over, then the next class came. Nagisa's headache was worse than before, he was at the point where he couldn't pay attention, he even say double of everything. After what felt like forever, it was time for gym. He was worried someone would find out, but he did have a plan. He put his gym uniform on with a sweater and went out. Everyone else wasn't wearing sweat pants or a sweater.

"What's with the get up Nagisa, it's like 80 degrees! Aren't you hot?!"

"No, I'm not hot." Nagisa replied with a fake smile.

"Okay settle down." Mr. Karasuma said with his usual stern voice."Today, we will be sparring. Pick a partner and get to fighting." Nagisa usually didn't mind a little sparr, but today, he wasn't feeling it.

"Nagisa, want to be my sparring partner?" Karma asked before he noticed the giant bruise on Nagisa's head. Karma pulled up Nagisa's bangs tightly, making him squirm a little.

"What the hell is this?"

"Oh, that? I fell yesterday! Guess I got a bruise for it huh?" Nagisa chuckled pretending to be oblivious to it. Karma nodded, he was skeptic of the story, but let is slide. He forgot all about it during his spar with Nagisa.

The day was over. Nagisa headed home. His headache had gotten so bad that he had to take a break during the middle of his walk home. He knew that if he was late, he would get punished, but he couldn't bare the pain any longer! He waited in the alley for a good 10 minutes, then proceeded to walk his way home. At that time, it was 3:48. He was late by 10 minutes. He walked in to see his mother, sitting down with the same dress but washed, and a whip. Nagisa's mom was usually home by 3:00 P.M on weekdays, but on weekends,she was home around 6:00 P.M.

"Nagisa. You're late. Put your dress on. We need to have a little talk." Nagisa was hesitant, but he didn't want to upset his mother even more, so he put the dress on.

"I am going to be whipping you _**EVERYDAY**_ , until you learn how to be a loving, respectful daughter.

Before Nagisa could react, Hiromi threw him across the room even harder, and started whipping him, harder each time. His cuts from before reopened, then Hiromi squeezed Nagisa with the whip and there was a loud crack. He got a giant bruise on his chest after that. He was in a tremendous amount of pain, but this time, he let himself cry, but he didn't scream. God knows what would happen if he did.

After a painful hour, Hiromi finally stopped."I am going to grocery shopping. If any word of this get out, _**I WILL KILL YOU**_!" Hiromi slammed the door shut, leaving Nagisa home alone. Nagisa went to his,curled into a ball, and cried.

 _What did I do to deserve this, why does she hate me, what can I do to make it stop, will it ever stop?!_

Nagisa calmed himself down, put his pajamas on, and went to sleep in the corner. His bed was bloody from the night before, and didn't want to sleep there.

 _ **Tuesday**_

 _Same plan as yesterday. Let's just hope mom bought food for lunch._

Nagisa got ready as always, and went to the kitchen. His mother wasn't there. He packed a simple lunch, made some toast for breakfast, and walked to school. His headache from the day before stuck with him. It was bad like yesterday night, he didn't take a break on the way to E-Class because he didn't want to be late.

Nagisa walked into the classroom. He was in a lot of pain, especially his chest. Koro-Sensei seemed to notice.

"What's wrong Nagisa?" Koro-Sensei asked.

"Nothing, I just have a bad headache, that's all!" Lied Nagisa, he then smiled at Koro-Sensei. The day went exactly the same as the day before. Nagisa felt as if he was going to faint the entire day, thankfully he didn't. Kayano decided to walk with Nagisa home, since they lived fairly close.

"Hey Nagisa, you seem...a bit...different. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kayano, just a headache."

"Okay." It usually takes Nagisa 10 minutes to get from E-Class to his apartment when he was feeling well, and Kayano 15 minutes. The two of them walked together for about 10 minutes, but Nagisa couldn't bare the pain any longer. He needed to take a break, so he stopped walking and looked at the floor.

"What's wrong Nagisa, why did you stop?"

"I-it's nothing..it's just my head. It need a little break. That's all."

"Really, your headache is that bad?!" Kayano was alarmed by this. She didn't know a headache could be that serious.

"Well, I'll stay here and wait for you." The two of them waited for about 15 minutes until Nagisa decided he should start walking again. The two of them were silent for the remainder of the walk.

Nagisa walked into his apartment at 4:00 P.M. His mother, was fueled with anger. She didn't even wait for him to put his stuff down, she just grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the entire apartment as hard as she could. He didn't even have a chance to speak before Hiromi started whipping him, but this time, she also kicked him. _**"YOUR LATE YOU IDIOT OF A DAUGHTER! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO MAKE MYSELF CLEAR! NEXT TIME YOU'RE LATE, I'M NOT LETTING YOU IN!"**_ Hiromi stopped for a few seconds to get his keys from his backpack, then continued to abuse him. After what seemed like an eternity, she didn't have the strength to pick himself up anymore. He just lay there, bleeding. Hiromi didn't care that he was on the floor basically dying. She just wanted to teach him a "good lesson". He lay there passed out from the pain. He woke up the next morning. His uniform was red from the blood. He quickly put on his spare uniform and rushed out the door, not even grabbing breakfast or a lunch. He had bags under his eyes, and it wasn't long before he bled through that uniform too. He arrived at E-Class just in time Everyone stared at Nagisa. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Is that...Nagisa?"

"Why is he so bloody!"

"He looks exhausted!"

"Should we call a doctor?!"

All the questions were babled at once.

"If Karma knew his best friend was beat up, oh boy would that be bad, not just for Nagisa, but for everyone!"

"Yeah, good thing he ditched today, but we will have to tell him eventually."

"Yeah" Koro-Sensei walked up to Nagisa, he was very worried..

"Nagisa, what happened?!"

"Noth-" But before Nagisa could finish his sentence, he collapsed on the ground. Professor Bitch and Mr. Karasuma walked in on the incident. Professor Bitch screamed, "What happened here!" Mr. Karasuma asked while picking up Nagisa.

"We don't know! Nagisa came in a just fainted!" Nakamura exclaimed.

"Do you know why he is so bloody?!" Professor Bitch said in a mean tone.

"No! He wouldn't say a word!" Isogai said.

"You guys stay here. I'm going to take Nagisa to the hospital." Mr. Karasuma said calmly.

Everyone watched Mr. Karasuma carry Nagisa out the door. They were all shocked and scared. They didn't want anything bad to happen to their blue headed friend.

Mr. Karasuma put the injured boy in the back seat of his car, so he could look at him through the mirror to make sure he was okay. He called Nagisa's mom while driving to the hospital, which was 30 minutes away, plus traffic, so a total of 45 minutes.

" _Hello?"_ Nagisa's mom asked on the phone.

" _Hello, this is Mr. Karasuma, Nagisa's teacher. I need to tell you that he collapsed today and I'm bringing him to Chubu Rosai Hospital. Do you have any idea why he is covered in bruises and blood?"_

" _I have no idea ! I will be there after work, I can't afford to take a day off."_ With that being said, she hung up. Mr. Karasuma thought it was strange that she wouldn't take a day of for her dying son, and that she seemed a bit happy that he was hurt. He didn't get to finish his thoughts because they arrived at the hospital. A nurse to Nagisa to the emergency ward while Mr. Karasuma waited in the waiting room.

 _ **The Hospital**_

"Mr. Karasuma?" A nurse called, she was a plump lady who looked to be around the age of 30.

Mr. Karasuma stood up.

"We looked at Nagisa, he seems to have whipp markings all over his back. That is what made him bleed so much, the bruises are equally bad, they haven't healed much. But our biggest concern, is his chest. We found a large bruise on his chest, we did some scans and I'm afraid to say he has broken 5 ribs."

Mr. Karasuma was alarmed at this, the nurse could tell me was in shock.

"We are operating on him right now to fix them. The operation should be done by tomorrow morning. He will be asleep though from the anesthesia. It depends on him to find out when he will wake up."

thanked the nurse and then he went home because it was freaking 6:00 P.M. Nagisa's mother never showed up.

 _ **Wednesday**_

Karma slammed his fist on his desk.

"WHY THE HELL WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER" He screamed in anger

"W-w-w-we d-didn't w-w-wanna worry y-you." Kayano said.

"You worried the me hella a lot right now!"

"We're sorry, Karma. We know he is your best friend..you shouldn't have been the last to know."

Koro-Sensei, Professor Bitch, and Mr. Karasuma walked in. They were all quit. Finally, Koro-Sensei broke the silence.

"A-as you all know, Nagisa is in the hospital. But what you don't know is that…"

"Nagisa has 5 broken ribs. We don't know how, we don't know why, but he is okay. The operation was successful. He is asleep at present." Mr. Karasuma said with a straight face.

"There is some good news though!" Professor Bitch needed to some attention too.

"We are all allowed to visit him!"

Nobody said a word. They all stared at each other.

"Why don't we all make get well cards?" Koro-Sensei said with a hopeful smile.

The rest of the class cheered and got to work.

The cards were done, and they were at the hospital. Koro-Sensei sped them with his Mach 20 speeding skills. He was in disguise as a human.

"Hello, can we see Shiota Nagisa please?" Koro-Sensei asked the lady at the front desk.

"Yes,he is awake. He is in room B-14."

"Thank you!" The class dashed to room B-14. They cautiously opened the door, and found Nagisa, sitting in bed, with bandages on his forehead and arms. He was looking out the window.

"NAGISA!" The entire class screamed as they all ran up to Nagisa to give him a hug. Well, all except Karma, he just smiled at Nagisa.

"Hey guys.." Nagisa said.

"We missed you so much!" Okuda said.

"Guys..it's only been a day!" This time, Nagisa's smile was sincere.

"What happened to you back there?!" Karma asked.

This gave everyone a shock. He hadn't said a word since they arrived there. Nagisa was hesitant to answer.

"I rather not talk about it now."

"No, you need to tell us right now. If you don't feel comfortable telling us all, then just tell me! We need to know so we can send those guys to jail!" said in a strict voice.

Nagisa was silent for a few moments.

"If I tell you...you can't send her would kill me…"

This shocked everyone. Nobody has seen Nagisa talk like that before.

"We won't let her kill you. Tell us who hurt you and everything will be fine." Professor Bitch said in a calm and sweet voice. Nagisa whispered something in her ear.

"Okay. Can you all leave please? Nagisa wants to talk to the adults." She motioned all the students to leave the room. Every student was outside the room, waiting to be allowed in.

"Okay, so what happened?"

"M-my mother, she h-has been whipping me every night and-" Nagisa couldn't finish his sentence before he started crying.

"I'm sorry." The three adults hugged him. Professor Bitch was crying too.

"S-she makes me cr-crossdress, she th-throws me across the room, bangs my head on the t-table. and on Monday night..her whip squeezed me so hard that I heard a c-crack in my body…"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Koro-Sensei asked.

"She s-said if I told anyone, she would k-kill me…"

"Do you know where your dad lives?" asked.

"Yeah..he lives fairly close."

"You're going to have to stay there while we sort things out with your mom."

"Okay."

The day was over. Everyone was home. Everyone except Nagisa. He was still in the hospital. He didn't like being in the hospital, but he liked being away from his mother. Nagisa had already taken all his medicine. He was tired of watching the same old shows on T.V, he read the clock, 8:32 P.M. _Nothing good is on. I might as well go to sleep._ Nagisa turned off the T.V and lights and allowed himself to doze off.

 _ **Nagisa, come back to mommy,be my little girl again.**_

 _This can't be...you're not suppose to be here!_

 _ **I'm with you always. There's no getting rid of me! I will follow your every move.**_

 _You can't...this isn't real! Get away from me!_

 _ **That is NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR MOTHER! I'LL KILL YOU**_

Nagisa's mom charged at him, she was about to hit him when he jolted awake.

 _I-it was only a d-dream. S-she can't get me...I'm s-safe._

Nagisa dozed off again, but this time he didn't dream. It seemed as if the night had fast forward to the next day.

 _ **Thursday**_

Nagisa opened his eyes and looked at the clock. 8:53 A.M. _I've never woken up so late...I usually wake up around 6:00 A.M….I feel so refreshed! I should do this more often!_

Nagisa was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice the policemen who came inside.

"Excuse me, Mr. Shiota?"

"Yes?"

"We would like to have a word with you."

"W-what about?"

"Your mother. We hear you have an abusive relationship, we want to help you."

Nagisa didn't move. He stared down at this arms; they were filled with bruises.

"Yes. My relationship with my mother isn't the best."

"We want to help you, so can you tell us what goes on in that place you call home?"

"She makes me do work, makes me crossdress, and if I refuse to do so, she hurts me."

"How does she hurt you?"  
"She will say mean things to me, throw me across the room, whipp me, and hit me."

The police officers looked at each other is shock.

"Can you tell us where you live?"

"I-I live in the Kimi Apartments, room number 23" (I made that up)

"Okay, do you have a legible guardian to live with, since your mother will be serving a long time."

"I can live with my dad..I just need to call him."

"We will message him. Can you tell us his name?  
"Yes, his name is Fujio Shiota." (idk his actual name, I just chose a random one)

"Okay, we will be sure to contact him."

With that being said, the two police officers went on their way.

 _ **The Shiota Apartment**_

The police officers knocked in the door only to find a small,dark haired woman who opened the door.

"Are you Hiromi Shiota?"

Hiromi was startled, she feared she would be arrested, but she knew there'd be worse consequences of she lied to them.

"Y-yes. I am Hiromi Shiota."

"Hiromi Shiota, you are here by under arrest for child abuse!"

Hiromi hung her head. She knew what she did was wrong, but she couldn't help herself.

 _ **I'll never see my Nagisa again…**_

Hiromi fell on the floor in tears, saying sorry over and over through her sobs as the police took her away.

 _ **Friday**_

 _Finally, I'm out of here! I can't wait to go back to class on Monday!_

Nagisa was getting ready to leave, when his father walked in.

"Nagisa…"

Nagisa froze, he didn't know what to say or do.

"I switched apartments, to be closer to your school. I didn't want you to be in the same apartment you were in with you mother."

Nagisa walked up to his father, and gave him a hug.

"Thank you."

The two of them walked out of the hospital, ready to start their new lives together.

Nagisa felt the cool spring wind. He smelled the wonderful spring air. The birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing. Everything was... _ **perfect.**_ _Why couldn't I live like this before? Everything seems more beautiful! I don't have to wake up in pain, or go home in fear! This is my life, not yours mother, wherever you are...I wish you could experience all these things with me and dad. I will come visit you, but I hope you stay in prison. You have given me a life or fear, pain, and torment. Now, it it your turn._

 _ **Saturday**_

Karma was calling. Nagisa opened his eyes, and answered his phone.

"Yo, Nagisa."

"H-*yawn* hey."

"You just got up?"

"Yeah.."

"DUDE ITS 11:00 A.M!"

"Sorry, I must have been really tired. I never slept that good!"

"Nah, it's cool. You deserve it anyways, so me Nakamura, Kayano, and Isogai are going to the park do you want to-"

"YES!"

"Sheesh, okay, go to the park in 10. The rest of us are already there."

"Okay, I'm coming!"

Nagisa hung up the phone, did his morning routine, got breakfast, and headed to the park.

It was straight out of a movie. Nothing could make this better.

 _ **Evening**_

"Mother, I love you, but I am not a girl. Your actions costed you 20 years in prison. You hurt me in more ways that one. I don't want you to feel the pain I felt, but this will be your punishment. I'll visit you, but this is for your own good."  
 _ **"Don't leave me my precious little girl.."**_

"For the last time I'm not a gi-"

" _ **I love you, to death and back."**_

Hiromi cried. She cried tears of love, anger, sorrow, tiredness.

"I love you too."

Nagisa hung up the phone, and left the prison.

 _ **Fin**_

Hey, tell me if I should write about why Hiromi was abusive to Nagisa!


End file.
